A Roll In The Mud
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: Maureen and Joanne have some fun in the mud. MoJo fluff, oneshot.


**Amina Bella gave me this idea. Thank You ;) **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A Roll In The Mud

"Pookie!?" Maureen called out with joy, as she entered the apartment slamming the door behind her.

She walked in with her muddy shoes on, treading mud along the floor, water dripping from her drenched hair, the grimy water splashing onto the hardwood.

"Pookie?" Maureen tried again, hoping to get an answer this time.

"In the bedroom." Joanne faintly called out.

Maureen entered the doorway ready to go in, but Joanne quickly stopped her before she could dirty her white carpet.

"Stop!" Joanne shouted, and Maureen froze dead in her tracks.

The drama queen's smile turned upside down "Joanne?" She asked in disbelief, confused as to why the lawyer wouldn't let her in the bedroom.

Joanne slowly climbed off the bed, setting her book on the nightstand. She cautiously walked up to Maureen, eyeing her girlfriend up and down. Maureen was filthy. She said she was going out with Collins, but she didn't think she would come home looking like this. Mud literally covered Maureen from head to toe. The only flesh she could see was Maureen's beautiful face.

"Now I know you didn't just walk up in here bringing all that shit inside my house!" Joanne scolded.

"But I-"

"No buts. Now march your sexy little ass right back to the door, and take those shoes off." Joanne ordered and shooed a bewildered Maureen away. Her eyes expanded in horror at the sight of her hardwood floors, one of the reasons why she bought this apartment, and now they were contaminated. "Maureen!" She yelled. "My floors!"

Maureen rolled her eyes as she stood on the floor mat. "Relax, I'll clean it up Ms.OCD."

Joanne shook her head. Maureen was like a kid sometimes, a twenty-eight year old kid! "Why are you so fucking dirty?" The lawyer couldn't help but show her anger; she couldn't believe Maureen would walk in here this unclean.

"Collins and I were frolicking in the rain." Maureen smiled in delight as the memory replayed out in her mind. "He then pushed me in some mud, and we started having a mud fight, which is the reason why I'm so dirty."

"Well stay there, I'll go get you a towel, and then you're taking a shower before anymore mud follows you in here." Joanne said.

"Pookie wait!" Maureen called before Joanne could leave. The lawyer stopped and turned to face Maureen, waiting for her to talk. "Well…I thought we could have a mud fight." She said, while twirling some stray wet hair around her finger.

"Are you serious?" Joanne asked with an amused tone hidden in her voice.

Maureen nodded. "Yeah, come on it will be fun. Come on Pookie, haven't you ever just let your hair down, and roll around in the mud?"

"Never." Joanne said with a small smirk.

"Well there is a first time for everything. And your first time will be with me." Maureen said her face lighting up a bit. "It will be like I'm taking your virginity away!"

Joanne couldn't help but laugh. "Not quite the same honeybear."

"So." Maureen shrugged, her lips curving into a pout. "Please…I'll shower with you later. I'll help clean your body. Think about it, my soapy hands, rubbing your smooth skin, the water pouring on our naked bodies…"

MOJOMOJOMOJOMOJOMOJO

Joanne silently talked to herself as she walked hand in hand with Maureen in the rain. She couldn't believe she agreed to this, but here she was searching Central Park for a patch of mud. Her thoughts however soon vanished when Maureen all of a sudden pushed her, causing her to make a crash landing into something gooey. Before she could comprehend what she was sitting in, Maureen attacked her, and pushed her on her back.

The diva took a handful of the messy stuff, and slopped it on the lawyer's chest, a huge grin plastered on her face. "You look sexy in mud."

Joanne couldn't help but laugh, and rolled Maureen over, pinning her against the mud, and herself. "Not as sexy as you."

Maureen giggled and ran her muddy hands through Joanne's hair, laughing when Joanne let out a disgusted moan. Joanne retaliated by swishing her long brown curls in the mud, and soon the two were rolling around, unable to control their laughter.

"People must think we're crazy." Joanne breathed as she tried to catch her breath from laughing so hard.

Maureen controlled her laughter, and hovered over Joanne, her hands holding her up. Her face went serious, and she peered into Joanne's gorgeous eyes. "Who cares what people think." She whispered.

Joanne held Maureen's gaze for a brief minute. "I don't." She replied before pulling Maureen down for a heated kiss.

Everything seemed to fade away during that kiss. The fact that they were currently lying in mud, and it was pouring outside left unnoticed as their tongues battled around.

"Maureen?" Joanne mumbled against her lips. "Can we go home now? I'm freezing."

Maureen planted one last kiss on her lips, before standing up, and pulling her shivering girlfriend into her arms. "Yeah, let's go home and take a hot shower."

"Sounds nice." Joanne smiled and wrapped her arms tightly around Maureen's waist.

"Mmm, it will be." Maureen assured with a giant grin, her arm wrapping around Joanne's shoulder's to pull her in closer.

THE END

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I don't own Rent.**


End file.
